Angel
by Nay09
Summary: In this fic the stable Evolution is still going strong! What happens when Ranea aka Angel joins them? Especially when Randy Orton and Batista both like her? Who will she choose? What happens to Evolution when she joins them? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Angel

This is my second WWE fic! I own nothing... No WWE Superstars, even tho I wish I did!!!! I do own my OC Ranea aka Angel... And I mention some real wrestlers from NWA- Underground... I do know them, but I don't own them either lol! Hope You guys Enjoy it!! First parts just a teaser!

I rolled over in my bed, trying to sleep. I looked at the alarm clock by my bed.. "Ugh... Three am.... Only four more hours until I hit the gym again." I thought. "I'd better get some sleep or I will be dragging." Just as I'm about to drift off, I hear my phone ringing. I reach around the desk and pick it up.

"What?!" I snap, pissed because someone is calling at three in the fucking morning.

"Is this Ranea?" A female voice asks.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hi Ranea, I'm Stephanie McMahon."

"Yeah right, I'm not stupid! Why would Stephanie McMahon be calling me at three in the morning!?" I yell, and hang up. I put my phone down. Just as I turn over to go to sleep it rings again.

"Look, whoever this is, it's not funny!" I yell, getting irritated.

"I'm really Stephanie McMahon, I'm calling this late because we can't seem to reach you any other time. We've been trying for days." She says calmly.

"Right, you're Stephanie McMahon, and I'm Ed McMahon." I say sarcastically.

"Seriously, look at your caller I.D." I look at it, it says "McMahon, S." That's enough for me!

"I'm so sorry Mrs. McMahon!" I say, freaking out... "What a bitch I've been!"

"It's alright, I understand your skepticism. I'm sorry for calling so late though."

"No I'm sorry, it's just I spend most of my time at the gym, or wrestling." I say, kind of embarrassed for missing her calls.

"It's fine! You're dedicated... That's why I'm calling. We'd like for you to come work for us."

"What? Really? You've got to be kidding." I say, skeptically.

"I don't kid about these things."

"Wow! That's amazing! I'd love to come work for you."

"Good, we'd like to see you as soon as possible. How about tomorrow?" I thought it over.

"Um.. I'm sorry but I have to wrestle tomorrow."

"Alright, how about Monday then?" She said, sounding determined.

"Monday's fine." I say, trying not to sound too eager.

"All right, see you then." She says, and hangs up. I sit in my bed, in disbelief. "Oh my god! I'm going to work for the WWE! If that wasn't a prank..." I remind myself, and drift off to sleep.

So what do you think? I hope you like it! Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Kells for the review! Once again I own nothing, cept Angel! Hope you guys like this one!!!

The Next Day

My Alarm clock goes off at seven a.m. I smack it, groaning. "Did I dream that call last night? If not was it a prank? Must've been, I'm too much of a rookie, no way it was real." I get dressed and head to the gym.

Once at the gym, a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man named Duane runs up to me. Duane is my best friend, and my tag team partner.

"Hey Nay! Is it true? Are you really going to the WWE?" He asks, excitedly.

"What?" I say, thinking " It was real! Wow!"

"Yeah, Harry just told us! Congrats!" Duane hugs me, as he does I think to myself, "Wow! I'm going to be a WWE Diva!" All of the other NWA- Underground wrestlers come over and congratulate me... and then Harry comes out. Hardcore Harry, NWA owner, promoter, wrestler, and one of the nicest guys I've ever known. He's a short guy, bald, blue eyes, and bulky. He honestly looks funny, but looks aside, he's a sweetie. He hugs me and I just breakdown, I can't contain my tears anymore.

"Congrats Angel, you made it." He says. Now Angel is my character's name, and my nickname...After about a five minute hug and a lot of tears, on my part, we let go.

"I guess tonight is your last match huh?" Duane says.

"Yeah... I guess so." That's when it hit me. "I'm leaving everyone here behind." I thought, and it made me terribly sad.

"Tonight Scotty Young, and Angel team up for the last time." He says, sorrow in his voice. All I could do was look at him, with sadness. We hug again.

After everyone comes and says their congratulations, we go straight to work, going over our strategies for our match.

Later that night... Harry announces to our fans, that tonight is my last show. I watch all of the matches leading up to mine. When everyone finishes their matches, the come to the back and wish me luck.... Then the announcer announces the main event. As I'm getting ready to go out the is chanting, "Angel, Angel." It brings tears to my eyes. Duane comes up next to me, and hugs me. Our music hits and we walk out. The crowd is on their feet chanting, and clapping. I high-five and hug a lot of fans. Then we have our match, of course Duane and I win, my DDT finishing it off, as a final thank you.

After the match I get more congrats and get to sign a lot of autographs. All of a sudden I get a tap on the shoulder, I turn around and almost scream when I see her. Yep, that sure is her, I had to take a double take, but there she was...

"Congratulations." She said.

"Mrs. McMahon, what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see her.

"Call me Stephanie, and I wanted to watch our newest Diva's final NWA match. I must say, we're defiantly going to be happy with you." She says, smiling.

"Th... Tha... Thank you, Stephanie." I stutter, speechless. She smiles.

"Now rest up, and tomorrow we'll get you set up with your new stablemates."

"Stablemates?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah... Get ready Angel, you're joining Evolution." My eyes get wide, and my jaw drops, I couldn't contain my excitement, Evolution is my favorite stable!

"Really? That's amazing!" I look at her. "Thank you!" She laughs.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow." At that she turns and leaves. Now for those of you who don't know, which if you don't I should smack you, Evolution is the biggest heel stable in the WWE today. Triple H is the leader, the cocky, arrogant, leader, might I add. Ric Flair is the legend, and Batista and Randy Orton are the young stars. They've been my favorite stable since they debuted.... and now I'm going to be joining them! Wow!

After a few more congrats, and goodbyes I head home... Once home I take a shower and climb into bed, after all I've got a big day tomorrow!

Well hope you guys liked it!!! Please feel free to let me know what you think!!!! Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

This is a longer chap! Yay!!! lol

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone... :-( … Although I woulda loved to have Randy's nascar car, before that damn Kofi ruined it!!!!

I want to say thanks to Batistagirl and JoViper for the reviews!!!!!

I wake up early, and get ready. I put my ring attire on, my leather tank top, and black capris with Angel rhinestoned onto them. I head to Rosemont, where the next Raw is. When I get to the Allstate Arena, it's already packed with a lot of fans lining up to get in. I walk over to a crewman and as him where Stephanie's office is. He leads me down tons of hallways and eventually we get to a door that says "Stephanie McMahon, G.M." I knock, a familiar voice says, "Come in."

I walk inside, it's a tiny office with pictures of Vince, Shane, and Linda on the walls. On one wall there was a picture of the cover of WWE Magazine, which had Evolution on it.

"You know, you're going to be on the cover one of these days." She says, smiling.

"Really? That would be such an honor!"

"Well, we are introducing you to the WWE Universe tonight. Are you ready to meet the guys?"

"Yeah, but..." " What's my character?" I thought. She seemed to read my mind.

"You're going to be portraying your Angel character. We love it and don't want you to change. We love the badass attitude and it will go great with Evolution's storyline." She says, smiling once again. "So are you ready to meet the guys?"

"Yeah, let's go." I tried not to sound to excited, I mean come on I'm meeting Evolution! The Evolution! Who wouldn't be excited? By the look on her face, she knew I was. We walk down another hall and come to their door, it says " WHC HHH, IC Randy Orton, and WTC Batista and Ric Flair." She knocks on the door.... All of a sudden the door swings open and there is Randy Orton. His blue eyes caught mine. I just stared into them for a second. I had always that that he was sexy, and now being this close to him, he is more than just sexy, no words can describe how I feel. I watched as he looked me up and down.

"Well, hello there." He says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," I say, blushing, he sees, and grins wider. (if that was possible)

"Are you going to block the door or can we meet her too?" A voice says from inside, I thought it was Triple H's. Randy moves aside, not taking his eyes off of me. Stephanie pushes me inside. Triple H is sitting on the bench, with Ric and Batista.

" Guys, this is Ranea. Ranea this is Paul." Stephanie says, as he gets up, and comes over to me.

"Call me Hunter, and what are you supposed to be? Leather woman?" He says, in disgust.

" No, I'm Angel, or didn't you read the memo?" I say, being a smartass... there I go letting my smartass ways getting the better of me, but hey, it's who I am.

"I'm World Heavyweight Champion. I don't need to read memos." He says, being very cocky. Which, of course pisses me off.

"Really?!" I say sarcastically. "Well, at least I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get where I am today!" I say, and almost as I said it I felt bad, I mean I know he's being a dick, but I mean he is a good wrestler, and he doesn't deserve it. Everyone get quiet, they look scared at what Hunter might do. After a minute of silence.

"I like you kid, you've got a good sense of humor, and a smartass mouth." He laughs. "You're alright." At that everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Hunter grabs my arm and strolls over to Ric.

"Ranea, meet the sixteen time champ, Ric Flair." Ric sticks his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Evolution." He says, shaking my hand.

"Thank you, it's such an honor to work with you, all of you." Hunter then grabs me again and goes over to Batista.

"This is the Animal, Batista." He says.

"Call me Dave, it sounds better that the Animal." He says, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you... Dave." I smirk, he laughs.

" Of course you already meet, the "Great" Randy Orton." Everyone laughs. " So now that you met us what do you think?" He asks.

"When I saw you guys on t.v. I thought you guys were amazing. Now I just think that you are more than that. I'm really looking forward to working with all of you, and getting to know the guys, behind the characters. I mean I'm so honored to work with all of you."

"Thank you, we're excited to work with you." Ric says, I notice out the corner of my eye that Stephanie and Hunter are looking at each other, almost longingly.

"You guys can be together around me, I don't mind." I say.

"Well we don't normally, I mean everyone knows we are married, but we don't want people to think that, that's the reason why he is champ." Stephanie says.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I was being a smartass!" I say, feeling like a stupid idiot.

"It's okay, I didn't take offense to it... So you really don't mind?" Hunter asks. "Most people don't like when we are together at work." He says, sighing.

"No, not at all! It must be nice to have someone." I say, a little embarrassed.

"What? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Stephanie asks. I notice Randy and Dave looking over intently.

"Nope. I don't." I say, blushing a little. I notice Randy and Dave grin. " Okay, so what's the plan?"

"We've got a segment with Edge tonight." Randy says, " During the seg, Hunter and Ric are going to go out and talk about you joining us. Then you'll come out with Dave and I." He smiles.

"Awesome!" I kinda shout and Randy grins at me. "What an idiot! I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone!" I thought, embarrassed.

" All right then, let's go." Hunter says, kissing Stephanie goodbye. Hunter goes out first, followed closely by Ric. Dave and Randy closely behind Ric. I was behind them, but the closer we get, the more nervous I get. WWE is much bigger than NWA. We get to the curtain and "Line in the Sand" plays and Hunter and Ric go out. I can hear Hunter and Ric talking about me,saying how I'd be woman's champ in no time, adding to their collection. As I am listening, Randy comes up to me. He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"You're going to do great out there, don't worry." He says, winking at me.

"Thanks." I say, blushing. I could hear Dave muttering something under his breath. Before I can ask him what he said, "Line in the Sand" plays once again.

"Showtime." Dave says, and we walk out. I'm in the middle, Randy is on my right, and Dave on my left. "Oh my god..." I thought. " This is amazing... I don't mind being in the middle of these too sexy men!" I walk out as confident as I can, easily slipping into character. Dave is up the steps first and holds down the ropes for me. Randy shoots him a dirty look. I walk in and stand next to Hunter.

"What did I tell you? Is she hott or what?" He says, the crowd cheers, and he hands me a mic and says "Sell Orton."

"Thanks Triple H, but tonight isn't about me... Oh no. It's about this man right here, Randy Orton!" The crowd boos. "and about him beating Edge at Royal Rumble!" The crowd boos more. At that Edge's music plays, Hunter and Ric leave the ring. Randy practically pushes Dave out of the way to help me out of the ring. Edge comes down and grabs a mic.

"So Evolution's got a new member eh? Well why don't you come back in here, Angel?" I give him a "yeah right" look. "Awww come on Angel, I don't bite." I roll my eyes and get in.

"What do you want Edge?" I snap, irritated at him.

"Oooo temper temper." He laughs. "Now I was wondering why such a pretty girl as yourself joined Evolution."

"Well..." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I know why! I mean come on every slut loves to be with them!" He laughs.

"Whoa, I'm no slut! If you want to see a slut, look at your girlfriend Lita." I say, letting my temper get to me. He gets pissed and gets closer to me. I look in the corner and see Randy and Dave pacing, ready to jump in if needed.

"You shouldn't have said that!" He says, and slaps me across the face. I fall down to the mat. Dave runs in and tackles Edge, and Hunter and Ric grab hold of him. Randy runs over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern in his voice. I'm in shock, and all I can do is hold my face. Randy grabs my hand and sees blood on it. He looks at my face, and sees a bruise forming, and a scratch from Edge's nails. He looks at me, his big blue eyes full of concern, and anger.

"Ranea. Are you alright?" He helps me up. I walk over to Edge, who is struggling to get out of Ric and Hunter's grip. Dave is punching him, but stops when he sees my face.

"Are you alright?" He asks, worried. Ric and Hunter are watching me with worry on their faces. I walk over to Edge and smack him so hard that Hunter and Ric drop him. I turn and say "Now I'm alright." and walk out of the ring. Randy is out after me.

"Wow! Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it just stings a bit." I shake my head.

"Remind me not to get on you're bad side." He laughs.

"Yeah." Hunter, Ric, and Dave come out. Hunter and Randy raise up my arms and we walk up the ramp.

Hopefully you guys liked it!! What did you think of Edge smacking Angel? What did you think of her first meeting with the guys??? Please Review!!!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to say thanks to Joviper ( Yeah I woulda killed Edge, personally lol and yeah The guys are amazing!) and Aly ( I woulda done that too lol).

Once in back the guys take me to the Trainers.

"Damn, are you okay?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I sigh.

"Man that was good, but Adam took it too far." He says.

"Wait? That was planned!?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Yeah... Sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't have time, but Adam shouldn't have hit you." He says, disgusted.

"Why the hell _did_ he then?" I ask, confused.

"He wasn't supposed to touch you, but he did it to gain heat. He's turning heel."

"Which means we're going face." Randy finishes.

"But why?" I ask, really confused.

"They want Randy and Edge to feud over the Intercontinental Championship, and you and Lita over the Women's Championship." Hunter says, "I'm booked to go against Show, and Dave and Ric are going against Miz and Morrison."

"Wow," I say, surprised. "That's weird, but okay."

"You and Amy are going to start to have "run-ins" with eachother to build it up okay?"

"Yepp." I get bandaged up and and then we leave. I ride with the group wherever they go. Most of the time I was with Randy and Dave, they told me about their lives and vice versa. Over the next week I manage Dave vs Morrison, Ric vs Miz, and Hunter vs Show in a non-title match. Before I knew it, it is Monday again. Tonight the four male members of Evolution face their Royal Rumble opponents with me in Evolution's corner and Amy in theirs. Before the match I have a segment to do with Amy and Adam. While Evolution is out warming up, I hear the door open...

"So you're Evolution's new member? Ranea is it?" Amy says, her face full of disgust, as her and Adam walk in.

"Call me Angel, everyone else does, and yeah I'm the new member." I say being cocky.

"Angel? Ha! You don't look like an Angel." She says.

"At least I don't look like a slut." I say, smirking.

"Excuse me?" She asks, appalled.

"You heard me, at least I don't look like a slut, I mean have you seen what you're wearing?" The crowd laughs and Amy turns to Adam.

"I look pretty don't I?" She asks him.

"You look beautiful." Adam says, I make a barfing face. He turns to me and moves his hand over his face. "Do you need a little reminder from last week?" He goes to smack me, when someone grabs his arm. I closed my eyes so I didn't know who it was until he spoke.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not hit women?" Randy asks, angrily. He tosses Adam's arm back at him. "Well?" Adam nods. "That's what I thought. Now run along before I beat you're ass right here!" Adam and Amy leave. He turns to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks, with concern on his face...

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thank you for coming."

"No problem, he's a dick." At that Adam runs in and spears Randy through the table. I scream and run and jump onto Adam's back. I put him in a sleeper hold.

"Randy!! Randy! Are you okay?" I yell. Adam drops to his knees and Randy stirs.

"Randy?" I ask, as Amy comes in and tackles me. We start fighting when refs and the other Evolution members come in. Dave grabs me and Hunter grabs Amy. "Get them out of here!" I yell as, Amy and Adam run out. The Trainers tend to Randy, and the cameras cut off of us. I run over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, concerned. I know it was planned, but it still looked pretty damn painful.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy and Adam come in, Dave helps Randy up. I give Adam a death glare, remembering that he was going to hit me, again.

"You sure you're okay?" Adam asks, ignoring my glare.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nice job." He says, nudging me.

"Thanks!" I smile. "I didn't hurt either of you did I?" I ask, deciding to let it go for now.

"Nope!" They answer in unison.

"Well gotta go, match time." Adam says. He, Hunter, Dave, and Ric leave.

"Are you ready for our shoving contest?" Amy asks me.

"Yep! Let's go get ready." We go out into the halls, by this time Randy went down and joined Evolution, getting cheers. The match is finished and Evolution wins. The cameras cut to us. Evolution is watching our incounter on the titantron.

"See that? My men won." I say, being cocky. "Just like I will beat your ass and take you Women's Championship at Royal Rumble!" The crowd cheers.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?!" Amy yells, and pushes me backward. My foot comes up from underneath me and I slip and fall backward down the stairs. I hear Amy scream and then darkness.

Uhoh! Is Angel gonna be okay? What are the others going to think? Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank JoViper for the review! And Jo you're going to find out if she's going to be okay or not in this chap! Enjoy!

Randy's POV

"Oh God!! Help!" Amy screams and runs down to me. "Shit!" I say, "Guys! That wasn't supposed to happen!" I yell and run towards the back, followed slowly by, the rest of Evolution, who were just now realizing what I had said. When I get tehre Amy is tehre crying for help. I stop, horrified at what I see, Ranea;s body is laying against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and her left leg bone is popping out..

"Help! We need help now!" I shout, looking down at her. "Ranea!"

"Randy! She's barely breathing!" Amy says, just realizing that I'm there. I rush down to them.

Ranea's POV

I hear a voice calling to me amongst the pounding in my head... it sounds deep and scared. I recognize this voice... Randy. I slowly open my eyes and everything is blurry. I see a shape in front of me..

.

"Ranea!" He yells, noticing my open eyes. "Are you alright? Where are those damn EMT's?" He yells frustrated. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, just stay awake a little longer ok?" He asks, I blink a few more times, trying to see him clearer.. I try to answer him, but the ringing in my ears, and the elephants dancing in my head gets louder. I give up and plunge into darkness once again.

"Damnit! Randy yells. He looks around, seeing that nobody is coming. He gently picks me up, and carries me up the stairs, where the EMT's and Trainers are coming down the hall. Randy places me on the stretcher and the EMT's rush me to the back, where an ambulance and the rest of Evolution is waiting.

"Is she all right?" Dave asks, urgently.

"I don't know, shes unconscious." Randy says, terrified at his own words. The EMT's load me of into the ambulance and take off right away. "We should go with her." He says.

" You and Dave go, Ric and I will stay here to give updates."

"You sure?" Randy asks, a little confused.

"Yeah, go. Make sure to call!" He yells.

"Okay." Randy and Dave leave. While Randy drives, he gets lost in his thoughts.

"What if she's badly hurt and has to leave Evolution? What if I never get to see her, or her beautiful smile, or the adorable way she looks when she blushes... Wait, why do I care this much?" Dave looks over at Randy's confused face.

"She'll be fine, you know?" Randy looks up, startled, he forgot Dave was even there.

"Yeah, I know she'll be okay." "Huh... Maybe I can see more than a one night stand with her, more of a relationship..." Dave notices that Randy, once again, was in deep thought. He too had been thinking about her, about how little time they had together, the sound of her laughter, and how badly he wanted to hear it again. They arrive at the hospital, the nurse makes them wait about 30 minutes and then tey are given the ok to go in. When they walk in, I'm sleeping. They go and sit and wait for the doctor to come in. The phone in my pocket starts to ring. Randy and Dave look at eachother, Randy gets up, reaches in my pocket, grabs it and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Where's Ranea? A panicked voice asks.

"This is Randy Orton, who's this?"

"I'm Ranea's best friend Duane. Now where is she?" Randy remembered him from when Ranea talked about her NWA days.

"She can't talk right now."

"Where is she? Is she all right? I saw what happened on Raw."

"She's in the hospital right now."

"So it wasn't planned?"

"No it wasn't."

"Is she okay?"

"We don't know anything yet, we haven't talked to the doctors."

"Okay, well have her call me when she can."

"Okay, I will." He hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Duane."

"He was her NWA partner right?"

"Yeah." I hear two deep voices talking, and I open my eyes, and blink a few times to clear my vision.

"Whe... Where am I?" I say, wincing at the raspy sound of my voice. Randy and Dave walk over.

"You're at the hospital." Dave says.

"What happened?"

"Amy pushed you and you fell backwards down a flight of stairs." Randy finishes.

"Oh." I try to sit up but the world starts to spin. I grab hold of the railing, accidentally bumping my left leg. I wince as pain shoots up through it..

"You okay?" Randy asks, noticing the pained look on my face. I nod slowly.. trying to not cause the world to spin again. "I think your left leg is broken." He pauses. " I felt it moving when I picked you up."

"You picked me up?" " I thought I felt muscular arms around me." I thought.

"Yeah, I put you onto the stretcher."

"Thanks..." The doctor walks in.

"How is she?" Dave asks.

"I've got some bad news." He says, and everyone's face fell.

Well I hope that wasn't confusing or anything! What do you think is wrong? Do you think that she can stay in Evolution? Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks JoViper, WolfDemon, and FutureWWEdiva18 for the Reviews!!!! Jo, you'll find out what the doc's gonna say real soon, and Wolf, you'll find out how she is now, and Future, my face dropped to... It's scary hearing that, and yeah you'll find out if she can stay in this chap also! Enjoy it!

"What's wrong?" Randy asks, panicking a little.

"I'm afraid your left leg is broken, you have some severely bruised ribs, along with two broken ones, and severe concussion. Now I know you wrestle, so I strongly suggest that you don't wrestle until you're _fully_ healed."

"Is that all?" I ask, figuring it was worse by the way the doctor talked.

"Yes." I breathe a sigh of relief. Randy and Dave seem to breath. "Okay, thank you doctor. When can I go?"

"We'd like to keep you overnight for observation and then you can leave tomorrow." Have you meds kicked in yet? " He asks.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Thanks doc." He nods and walks out.

"Well that went better than I expected." I say, trying to lighten the mood. Silence. "Guys, I'm going to be fine, I promise." They look at me and smile. "I know I'm going to be okay, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about my job. Would the company still have a place for me? Would I get kicked out of Evolution and replace? What was going to happen?" I thought, and by the looks on their faces, Randy and Dave were thinking the same things.

Randy's phone rings to break the silence.

"Hello?"

"Randy, how is she?" Hunter's concerned voice asks.

"Her left leg is broken, she's got severely bruised ribs, two broken ribs, and a severe concussion."

"Damn... Is she awake?"

"Yeah."

"Put her on." Randy hands me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel, how ya feeling?"

"Harry?" I ask, Randy's head snaps towards me. "Shit! She forgot Hunter!" He thought, immediately flipping out.

"No Ranea, it's me, Hunter." He says, worried.

"Oh Hunter! I'm sorry, you and Harry sound a lot alike." Randy lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm okay though, I think the pain meds are doing their job!" I laugh, slightly wincing at the same time, but I hide it so they didn't notice. I hear Hunter, Randy, and Dave laugh too.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay. Now when can you leave?"

"Tomorrow, they want to keep me overnight."

"Okay, do you know when you can wrestle again?" My heart dropped.

"No... I don't. Hunter... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Dave and Randy listen.

"Do..." I begin, tears forming in my eyes. "Do you think they will kick me out and fire me?" I ask, letting them fall down my face.

"No, they won't do that, don't worry Angel."

"Are you sure?" I ask wiping them away.

"Positive, I'll make sure of it. I mean after I do have some pull around here. One of the perks of sleeping with the bosses daughter." He laughs, and so do I, I wince, but this time everyone notices.

"Are you okay?" All three guys ask at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just hurts to laugh."

"I'm sorry." Hunter says.

"It's okay, it's good to laugh, everyone needs to!" There is a knock on the door and a nurse enters.

"I need to make a cast for your leg hun."

"Okay, hold on a sec." I say to her. "Hunter, I have to go, I get to get a cast."

"Okay Angel, see you tomorrow. Put Orton back on."

"Okay, bye Hunter. Here Randy." I say, handing him the phone. He grabs it and he and Dave walk out. Actually the nurse shoos them out.

"Hey Hunter."

"Hold on." About a minute later. "Okay, sorry."

"Is Ranea's job really in jeopardy?" Dave looks up.

"No, I just talked to Steph, she said in no way was her job or involvement in Evolution in jeopardy." Randy lets out a breath. Dave looks at him. Randy shakes his had no and Dave smiles.

"Good."

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know." Randy sighs.

" Look if you like her then don't screw it up. She's a nice girl, and I think she'd do you good. Plus I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Why, you've known me longer?" Dave looks at him, confused. Randy shakes his head.

"Yeah, but I like her better." They both laugh.

"I think there is a problem with that." Randy says, looking at Dave.

"Let me guess, it's a big, tan, muscular man by the name of Dave?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I know you guys well enough to know when you like someone."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"Looks like you've got some competition Orton, you need to step up."

"Thanks Hunter. Look do you mind if I stay with her tonight? I want to make sure shes all right."

"What about Dave?"

"I'll send Dave back with the car and call a cab tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second. I'm not leaving." Dave says, sternly.

"Someone's gotta take the car back."

"The you do it and I'll stay here." Hunter is laughing his ass off, he turns the speaker on for Ric to hear.

"No, I''m staying."

Standing up, Dave says, "Look Randy, I'm bigger than you, so I win."

"No, you don't. I'm staying, you're going and that's that." Ric and Hunter are laughing when the nurse comes back out.

"You guys can go back in now, she wants to talk to you both." They go in, unbeknownst to them, I heard every word of their argument.

"So guys." They look at me, my leg is in a cast now. "I hope you know that _neither_ of you are staying with me tonight."

"What?" They both say as Hunter "Ooooo's"

"Are you still on the phone Randy?"

"Yeah, sorry. Bye Hunter."

"No! I want to hear this!" He protests.

"Bye Hunter." Randy says, annoyed. "What do you mean neither of us are staying? I am."

"No, your not Randy." I say, and his face fell.

So what did you think? Do you think she'll let Randy stay? Or Just Dave? Or neither of them?!?!? Hmmm..... If you like to I'd love to read a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to JoViper for the review!!

Sorry guys but this is a short one! And at the end you'll find out why!!! Hope you like it!!!

"That's right, I am." Dave says, feeling confident that he won.

"You're not either Dave." Randy shoots him a look as if saying "ha!"

"But why?"

" Because I want you two to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I don't want you here worrying about me."

"But I'll worry more about you if I don't stay!" Randy blurts out, surprised that he said it. "Wow, Randy must really like her... maybe I'd better back off. I don't think that Randy's ever shown this much interest in a girl." Dave thought.

"All right Randy, you can stay. I'll take the car back." Dave says, after an awkward silence.

"Are you sure?" He asks, confused.

"Yeah." "Has Dave given up?" Randy asked himself.

"Thanks Dave." He says. It starts getting harder to breathe, and the elephants that were silent begin dancing again. My ears start to ring and my vision blackens. I try to say something but pass out from the pain. Randy looks over at me "sleeping." "When did she fall asleep?" He thought, coming over to wake me up, to say good bye to Dave. "Ranea?" He looks at me confused. "Ranea!" He half yells, I hear him and wake up.

" Randy?" I ask confused. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shoots throughout my head. I grab it and cry out.

"Ranea?!" Both Dave and Randy yell, confused. My chest feels like its constricting and it gets hard to breathe. I try to suck in a breath, but it gets interrupted by a coughing fit, I look into my hand and see blood. I start panicking, not being able to draw in a breath. I blink rapidly, trying to get my breathing back in control and focus on Randy and Dave, but pain and panic could my vision as the darkness overtakes me , once again. The monitors begin to flatline.

Dave screams for a nurse as Randy tries desperately to wake me. The nurses come in and push them out. The doctors run into my room with a defibrillator. Dave and Randy watch through the glass, in shock. The doctors use the defibrillator on me, but nothing happens. " What if I never get to see her smile, or hear her laugh again? What if I never get the chance to tell her how I feel?" Randy thought, scared. "I can't lose her."

"Damn it! Come on Ranea! We can't lose you!" Dave thought. "Come on Ranea... Don't do this to us." He says. Randy looks over at Dave, crying. He sees the tears streaming down his face too. The doctors use the defibrillator on me once more, again with no response. Randy's phone begins to ring, he looks down. It says "Hunter calling." He answers it.

"Hunter..."

"Hey Randy, did you and Dave figure out who's staying with Ranea?" He asks, getting no reply. "Randy?"

"Hunter..." Randy says, pained. Hunter hears the pain in his voice.

"Randy? What's wrong? What happened?" He asks, frantically, again getting no response. "Randy!" He yells.

"Hunter, she's, she's... not breathing."He stutters, terrified by his own words. Hunter looks at Ric horrified.

"What?" Ric asks, confused.

"Randy, what happened?" Hunter asks, turning on the speakerphone. Dave yells "Come on!" They use the defibrillator on me once more, with the same result, nothing. The doctor looks at the nurses.

"Call it." He says, "Time of Death 1:35 A.M."

Okay, okay, I know that you might be mad, or confused, or sad right now! And I'm sorry! I just had to! What do you think is going to happen now? Please Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Well Jo and Future, you'll find out what their gonna do this chap!!

A/N: Sorry guys! This one is short too! But I promise the next one will be longer! I hope you enjoy this one! And don't forget to review

"NOO!" Randy yells. Hunter and Ric look at each other, hearing Randy's distress.

"Damn it! Ranea!" Dave yells.

"Randy what happened?!" Hunter asks. He hears Randy crying. "Randy!"

"Shes... shes, d-dead." He cries. Hunter and Ric begin to flip out. Randy drops his phone as he and Dave rush into my room, as the nurses are unhooking the defibrillator.

"You have to try it again! Please! Please don't give up on her!" Randy pleads. The doctor looks at them.

"I'm sorry, but she's dead." The doctor replies.

"Please just try once more, please!" Dave pleads. The doctor looks at them, immediately feeling their pain He looks at the nurses and nods. Dave and Randy go and hold onto my hands.

"Come on baby, come back to me." Randy whispers to me. The doctor nods, and Randy and Dave back off.

"Clear!" The doctor says and uses the defibrillator. This time the monitors show a heartbeat. Randy and Dave look at each other, each with tears streaming down their faces.

"I can't believe it." The doctor says, "She's alive... " He looks at them in disbelief. "You two saved her life. Now you need to get out of here." He says pushing them out of the room. The doctor and nurses immediately take me down to surgery.

Sorry guys I know this is really, really short! I hope that you liked it anyways!!! Please Review! I wanna know what you have to say!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Jo and Boo for the reviews! I hope ya like this chap!!

A/N; I'm having trouble with ideas for any other aprts, if you have something you'd like to read about, please feel free to tell me!!!

Once outside the room, Dave and Randy hug. "We did it, we saved her life." Dave says, taking a deep breath.

" I won't believe that until she's out of surgery and talking." Randy says. He hears voices coming from his phone, which he just realized he dropped. He picks it up.

"Hunter? She's alive." He says, still in shock.

"What? How'd that happen?! I thought you said she was dead?" He asks, confused.

"She did die... But Dave and I convinced the doctor to try the defibrillator on her again, and it brought her back."

'That's great! You guys saved her life." He says, "What's going on now?"

"The doctors took her down into surgery, just before she... flat-lined.. she coughed up blood." He says, sighing.

"Don't worry Randy, she'll be all right, she's a fighter." He pauses. "Just hang in there, and don't give up on her." He says, trying to cheer Randy up, "Ric and I will be there soon."

"Thanks Hunter."

"No problem, and Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be okay."

"I hope so..." He says, hanging up. Dave looks over at Randy, both of them with tears still running down their faces. "Hunter and Ric are coming."

"Good." Dave nods. They sit and wait until the doctor comes out of surgery... Four hours later.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Randy asks, panicking.

"Ranea, as you saw, died. One of her broken ribs, pierced her lung and caused her to have trouble breathing. We had to do immediate surgery on her..The surgery went well, and right now she is in coma." Both of their faces fell. "We had to put a respirator in to help get her breathing back on track. Right now she is in critical care." He finishes.

"Will she wake up?" Dave asks, the question that was on both of their minds.

"She should, but the next twenty four hours are critical. Hopefully she will be awake in the next two days."

"Okay... thanks. Can we go in with her?" Randy asks.

He sighs, "Yes... but if we her condition worsens and for any reason we need you out, you have to leave." They nod. They turn to head in. "Oh, and guys, you should feel good, you both saved her life." He says.. They give a small smile and head into my room.

They each take a look at me, noticing the respirator, and all of the tubes and iv's running in and out of me. They pull chairs up next to my bed. Dave looks over at Randy, who has his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Randy, but I can't leave now... There's no way." He says, apologetically.

"Don't worry Dave, I didn't expect you to. She needs you here." He says, looking at me, sighing. "I hate seeing her like this, her pale body, with wires and tubes going in and out of her. I can't believe that I almost lost her... What would I do without her?" He thought. Randy and Dave sit in silence, thinking. After a few hours, both of them fall asleep, Randy in his chair, with his head on the bed railing, and Dave in his chair.

I wake up hearing soft snoring, and a weird loud noise. I slowly open my eyes, kinda freaking at how much effort it takes. I look up, and see Randy sleeping. I want to reach out to him, but my head is killing me, pounding, and I feel so tired, just so tired, and fall asleep.

There ya go! Hope ya liked it! Feel free to review and help me out with Ideas!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!

A/N: Okay guys this is it! The last Chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else to add, but if you'd like me to continue, or if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me and I will see if I can work it into another chapter or sequel! Thanks!

The next morning Randy wakes up, hearing me whimper. He looks over at my crying in my sleep, in the middle of a nightmare. He realizes that I must've woken up sometime during the night. He stands up and grabs my hand, and rubs it.

"Ranea?" He says, soothingly. .

I open my eyes, and try to talk, realizing that I can't. I begin panicking. Randy notices and gets in front of my face.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. You have a respirator in, it's to help you breathe." I look at him with pleading eyes, "I want the damn thing out!" I thought. He seemed to read my mind.

"You want me to see if you can get it out?" I nod. He goes out and calls for a nurse. She comes in.

"Welcome back, Miss Brown. It's good to see you awake." She says, checking my vitals.

"She wants to know if she can get her respirator out?" Randy asks.

"I don't see why not, her breathing seems to be back in her control, but as a precaution, we are going to give you a breathing mask ok?" She asks, I nod. She begins the process of taking out the respirator.

A few minutes later, it's out. She puts a breathing mask on my face. "Okay, use that if you have any trouble breathing okay?"

"Okay." I say, wincing at the pain shooting up through my raw throat.

"Oh sorry. Your throat is probably sore from the respirator. I'll get you some ice chips okay?" I nod again. " I want you to suck on them, they'll help you talk." She says and leaves the room.

A few seconds later she comes back in with a cup and a spoon. She looks at Randy. "Want to help her out?" Randy nods, taking the cup and spoon. " All right, the doctor will be in shortly to see you." She says, smiling and then she leaves. Randy smiles, getting a spoonful of chips and gently giving them to me. I suck on them gratefully.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asks, a little unsure.

"Yeah. Um, last thing I remember, is not being able to breathe, and having a sharp pain in my head."

"Yeah, um.. One of your broken ribs pierced your lung, and..." He pauses, not wanting to go on. "Y-you... you... died." He says, scared at how I might react.

"Wh- what? I, I died?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Yeah..." He sighs.

"Then, h-how am I alive?"

"Dave and I convinced the doctor to try to bring you back again, and it worked. And then you had surgery... to repair your lung..."

"Oh..." I say, freaking out. "Oh my god, I died. I would've left everyone and everything I love. Oh my god..." I thought, going into a panic. Randy gets in my face and begins stroking my cheek.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, focus on me. You're fine." He soothes. "You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He says, I nod at him and begin to calm down. Once calm I smile at him, and look over at Dave.

"I see Dave stayed." I say, changing the subject. I didn't want to think of my death anymore. I'm alive and that's all that matters.

"Yeah, he was really worried... We both were."

"That's sweet... " I pause, "Randy, thanks for staying with me..." I blush.

"You're welcome," He smiles. Dave wakes up, but decides to watch us, noticing our "moment".

"It really means a lot to me... I'm really glad that you're here." I blush. "When I first couldn't breathe... I was so scared, but then I heard you voice... and I felt, safe." I look up at him, tears streaming down my face. He comes and sits on the bed with me, and gently pulls me into his chest.

"There's no place I'd rather be." He looks down at me, and kisses my head.

"Thank you Randy, you saved my life." He holds me tighter. "I never want to let go of her. I want her to stay safe in my arms, forever." He thought, looking down at me. All this time Dave had been thinking "She has definite feelings for Randy, and I've never seen Randy so into a girl. He's always had flings, but I think that this one will be serious, especially how Randy acts around her. I think that this one will be good for him." The doctor comes in.

"Nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

I look up at Randy. "Better now." Randy smiles at me, and Dave gets up, putting his jacket on.

"I take it you know what happened?" The doctor asks, he hated telling people that they died.

"Yeah," I nod looking down. "Randy told me." Dave walks over.

"Hey Dave!" I say, smiling up at him.

"Mornin Angel." He says, kissing me on the cheek, I blush. Randy starts to get angry, " I thought he was going to back off!" He thought more. "Well... I guess that he just wanted to show her that he's glad that she's okay." He thought more, feeling silly for being jealous.

"Dave, thank you." I say.

"For what?"

"Helping save my life." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"No problem Angel, anytime." He says, smiling. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Thanks... So doc, how long until I can wrestle again?" I'd been wondering that since yesterday.

"Well your leg should be healed in around 6-8 weeks. If you rehab it correctly you should be back in the ring competing in about 2 months."

"Awesome." " At least I wont be out for too long." I thought. "Can I leave yet? I really just want to get out of here." I ask. "I hate hospitals." I thought.

"We've looked over your new scans and you seem to be breathing well on your own, but I'd like to keep you in here for a few more days, just to make sure that you rest."

"Okay." "Damn!" I thought. "I'd rest better out of this place!!" "Can I at least get up to go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yeah, we'll have to get you some crutches, but yeah you can."

"Well actually, you don't have to worry about that." A voice from behind the door says. Hunter and Ric walk in.

"Hunter! Ric!" I say, happy to see them.

"Hey Angel, how are you feelin?" Ric asks, smiling.

"I'm okay right now.."

" Good, and don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Ric smiles.

"Speaking of taking care of you..." Hunter says, and walks over to the door. He comes back over with a pair of crutches, with Evolution symbols on them.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I love them!" I say, tears coming into my eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me, having you all here." I smile at them, letting the tears flow down my cheeks.

"Don't worry babe, there's no place we'd rather be." Randy says, as the rest of Evolution nods in agreement.

There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it and if you want more, remember to tell me!!!! Thanks!!!!!


End file.
